Goseiger Fanfic Hyde X Moune
by Yamki
Summary: Just a fanfic in support of Hyde X Moune. This is nothing compared to those who've written superb about this pair. Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!


Goseiger Fanfic Hyde X Moune

**Hyde at the Library**

The seemingly gothic structure looked less intimidating but picturesque. Hyde read the sign on the door, it said: Public Library. Eri and Alata were spying from afar while at the same time enjoying the ice popsicles in their hands. They thought how refreshing it was that Hyde would do his research or spend his spare time at the library.

As a matter of fact, Hyde had everything he needed (for research and spare time) in their temporary residence. But a curious wanderer he was, that trip to the library will be a good credit to his never ending pool of intelligence. And of course, he had to study on humans too.

Hyde was looking at the anthropology section when he spotted an ostensibly familiar figure who was reading a book on the top of the ladder. He walked near the ladder in discrete so that the figure won't be surprised by his presence.

"Moune" he called, folding his arms in wonder.

Moune dropped the book that she was reading in panic. Unfortunately, the ladder was not strong enough to hold a stunned person. Moune staggered. Hyde quickly positioned himself to catch her.

Hyde said to himself, _calculating the projected fall, this will likely result to—_

Both fell on the floor. Moune found herself on the top of Hyde, with their faces only an inch away from each other. Before Moune could react, Hyde held her close, his arms protecting her head. Soon after, a pile of books fell from the shelf, leaving bruises and wounds on Hyde's face and arms.

"are you hurt, Moune?" he asked, sitting up.

Hyde's confidence created a strange feeling in Moune's chest. But before Hyde could hear Moune's reaction, he felt lightheaded and collapsed subsequently.

**Hyde Wakes Up **

Hyde woke up on a couch, the sides of his head throbbing and his whole body feeling a bit woozy. He looked around and saw the faces of Alata, Eri, Agri, Professor Shuichiro Amachi and his son Nozomu.

"daijobou?" Professor Amachi asked

Hyde realized that Moune wasn't around. He felt the sides of his head throbbing more.

"Where's Moune?" he asked, agitated

"Probably at the forest" Agri answered, confused.

Hyde removed the blanket from his body and hurried to the door. While rubbing the aching sides of his head and stuttering every now and then, he saw Moune, sitting on a boulder at the forest. He stopped in his tracks. He was suddenly confused why he was looking for Moune.

He folded his arms, "illogical lately?" he said to himself aloud, alerting Moune who was now conscious that Hyde was there.

"Hyde! You're awake!" Moune said in surprise. She jumped from the boulder and approached Hyde.

Hyde was the kind of person who's curious about human smiles. He noticed that Moune was smiling at him widely.

"are you smiling at me?" he asked

"well—I'm glad you're awake" Moune said, putting her hands at her back

With Moune's answer, he realized that her smile was for him. To his confusion, Moune smiled even more. Feeling a strange pang in his chest, he rubbed it gently with his hand.

"does it hurt?" Moune asked. When Hyde forced his hand away from his chest, Moune put hers on Hyde's heart.

"Moune, w—what are you doing?" Hyde asked quizzically

"It's racing faster!" Moune chuckled, then pulled her hand away when she felt her chest pounding as well. She turned 45 degrees on her left, with her hands clasped together near her heart.

Hyde cleared his throat to change the topic, "why were you missing when I woke up?", he asked, folding his arms once again.

"why, can't I reflect here?" Moune asked, pouting

"since when did you think, child?" when he said it, he thought Moune looked funny, but he suppressed his laugh so that she wouldn't notice.

Moune was about to protest, but she saw that Hyde was struggling to keep a straight face when the sides of his forehead started throbbing again.

"come on, let's get you home" she suggested, placing his arm around her for support

**Hyde Wakes up Again**

Hyde woke up from his bed. It was already past 9 in the evening. He looked to his left and was surprised to see Moune, who was sleeping with the upper part of her body resting on his bed.

He thought he'd carry Moune back to her room so he staggered and crept beside her.

"Hyde…" Moune said, muttering in her sleep

Moune was smiling in her sleep. Hyde wondered why she was doing that.

Her hair fell to cover her face. Hyde clipped it to the back of her ear. With his hand touching her face, he felt again the pang in his chest. But such pang was not painful, for he felt fuzzy and warm instead.

He decided to let Moune sleep in his room. To do her justice, he carried her to his bed and covered her up to her chin with his blanket.

Then he slid under the covers beside her.

He turned himself towards her. When Moune smiled again in her sleep, Hyde couldn't resist but to return that smile to her.


End file.
